Love Delayed
by ScarletKisses
Summary: Finished. Chris and Jill are investigating a hut, but when they find the T-Virus Jill becomes infected. Wesker has taken their helicoper, how will they manage to escape? Please, take time to read! R
1. Love Delayed

Here you go! My first ever, Resident Evil Fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy it! 

**__**

Disclaimer: Resident Evil and or any other characters that I mention do not belong to me. There happy? I am! Resident Evil rules!^.^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She slid around the corner with her gun pointing up to the ceiling. He followed closely behind her. His gun raised up to the ceiling, as well. 

"Chris?" She questioned the silence in a whisper and he put his free hand on her shoulder, reassuringly.

The floor was wooden and it creaked at every step. 

Noticing that there was no sector that had been left unexplored for zombies, she stopped. 

Taking a seat on a bench, she sighed. 

"That wasn't too hard." She pulled Chris down to take a seat next to her. He weakly obeyed and she leaned on his shoulder. He put his gun down and rested his head on her, as well. 

"If there is nothing here, then why would they have sent us?" Chris yawned heavily and got up from his spot. 

"There has to be something, come on Jill. We have to look around, or else we will never find anything." His voice had become stronger and she arose from the bench.

"You're right." She glanced at the fireplace that was still lit. It was their only source of light.

"Maybe there is something in that fireplace…" 

There was a rusty bucket on the floor filled halfway with dirty water. Chris picked it up and was about to haul it into the fire…

"Chris, wait!" She caught his attention and then lowered her tone of voice.

"Don't extinguish the flame, yet. Wait until we have explored every crevice in this hell hole."

He set it down and grinned, a little embarrassed. "Right."

She walked up and down the wooden floorboards, listening closely for a hollow sound. 

Chris was removing pictures from the walls and then setting them down outside. 

She shook her head at Chris and he shook his head back as they finished what they had been doing. The fireplace was looking pretty tempting now, but they refused to go near it until they had finished. 

"Furniture." Chris paused as he saw that the only furniture that was present in the small hut was a drawer that had been obviously thrown into the wall and shattered into a million wooden pieces. 

"Okay, then. I guess that's it." Jill said as she picked up the bucket and threw the water into the fire. 

The room grew mysteriously dark. She felt a hand skid across the surface of her stomach. 

"Chris?" She put her hand on his and sighed. She figured that it was his hand, hopefully.

"Jill," he put his finger on her lips. "I'm here for you."

She smiled widely and then bent down in front of the fireplace. Releasing all hold that he had on her, he did the same.

A small beam of light playfully danced around in the dark. It was coming from Chris's flashlight and he positioned it to point at the fireplace.

A small ruby, still glowing with the intensity of the flame, was sitting motionless at what seemed to have been the core of the fire. 

It was encrusted with small diamonds and it hung from a thin silver chain. 

"What is it?" She looked in her side pack and found a small towel. Picking it up carefully she set it on another area of the floor.

She touched a small diamond in the jewel and watched as it sunk in. 

"Wait a minute." Chris turned it around and pushed in the rest of the diamonds. Jill watched curiously as he turned it cautiously. 

The jewel parted in two after he pushed in the remaining diamond. 

A miniature tube rolled out with a clear liquid inside. 

"The T-Virus." Chris murmured as Jill stopped it from rolling any farther.

"Yes." She took it in her hand and bit her lip. 

Chris who was overwhelmed with joy got up from his spot and able to see better with the light of the moon, helped Jill up. 

Their eyes met and they kissed. She let go of the tube and it shattered on the floor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well, what did you think? I am unsure if I should leave it a one shot or continue it. You guys get to decide! *.~ Don't forget to R&R. For every time that you review, you get to send me a package of gummy bears! J/K 


	2. Death in a Whisper

Well, here's your second chapter. I hope you like it, and don't forget to review. *.~

D* I do not own Resident Evil/Biohazard or any of the its characters. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They pulled apart quickly, and Jill gasped. 

"My leg!" 

A piece of the glass had pierced her just above the top of her boot. She bit her lip tightly and shut her eyes as Chris examined it. 

Chris's eyes were widening as he looked over the deep wound. "Brace yourself," he ordered, reaching for the shard. She gripped his shoulder tightly, hissing when she felt him pull it out. He looked up at her grimly. 

"Jill, you're infected. We had better get you out of here." He picked her up in his arms. 

"Do you have an aid spray?" 

She shook her head. "I didn't bring one. I figured you might have."

He shook his head and exited the hut in a hurry.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He could feel her heart beating against his chest as he ran. He couldn't find the helicopter, and her breaths were getting shorter.

He set her down on the ground, now more concerned than ever. 

"I need you to stay calm, Jill." 

Suddenly, the door of the hut slammed shut, and they both turned; there was no one outside, and they couldn't see anything through the dirty windows.

"I'll go investigate. You stay here." Chris looked into her eyes, and he smiled at her mischievously. "Hey, Jill, just so you know… I love you." 

He sprinted off before she could answer, feeling like a great weight had been lifted from his heart.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"In here, Chris," a deep voice called from inside the hut. When the door didn't budge, Chris kicked it open. 

"Wesker!?"

"I told you we would meet again, Chris." Albert Wesker's serpentine eyes locked on him. He gave him a deadly grin.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" He stepped back, giving himself room to run if he had to.

"What did you do to yourself?" The STARS member asked the former captain. 

"Since you killed Alexia and Alfred, you have saved me so much trouble. I thought I'd come down and thank you personally. And I couldn't help but see how Jill got the T-Virus into her system." He laughed. 

"How deserving! You came to take something that doesn't belong to you, and now she'll die for it! But," he added slowly, "not without doing me a little favor first."

Chris glared at him suspiciously. "What are you talking about?"

"The T-Virus that she has running through her veins is the last of my work! Unfortunately for her, that one was not yet perfected. But now, Chris, you will get to see our dear Jill turn into a zombie. Unless, of course, I kill you first."

His hand shot out with superhuman speed, and he pinned Chris against the wall. He moved close, and Chris saw his eyes for a brief moment as the moonlight hit his shades; they were gleaming with an inhuman light.

"Chris!" Jill yelled from the doorway. She had her arm wrapped tightly across her stomach. "Let him go, Wesker." 

Wesker turned his attention to her and let Chris fall to the floor.

"Jill, how sad it is to see you like this." He neared her, menacingly. 

Behind him, Chris picked up an infected shard of glass, careful not to cut himself with it. 

"Just leave us alone, you coward!" Jill said steadily. 

He was by her side before she could think, and had grabbed her by the throat. "That is not the way you should address your captain," he taunted, as she tried in vain to pull away from his vise-like grip.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain as Chris drove the glass into his side. He let Jill go, and she fell back against the wall, coughing. Chris quickly moved to her side.

"What the hell?" Wesker pulled the glass out of his side and stared at it in amazement. "No!" he hissed, throwing it aside. 

"Chris, watch out!" Jill cried, as Wesker ran at him. Enraged, he punched Chris across the face. He flew across the room and hit the wall with a sickening thud. 

He scrambled to his feet, and just barely dodged Wesker's next attack. It was then that he noticed that Jill had passed out. 

"Jill!"

He looked around desperately, and his eyes landed on the fireplace. Thinking quickly, he reached for it and closed his hand around an iron poker, just as Wesker closed the distance between them. With a grunt, he stabbed the poker deep into his leg.

Wesker cried out furiously, and staggered back. It gave Chris just enough time to scramble away.

He took the unconscious Jill in his arms and ran out of the hut, not bothering to look back. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	3. Wesker's Wandering Soul

I know it's a very short chapter and I am sorry. I will write more soon. I hope you enjoy it. *.~

D* Resident Evil and/or any of the characters used in this fic don't belong to me. I wish they did, though.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chris desperately looked for a place to hide Jill. She couldn't die, especially not after the secret of their love was finally out. No, she just couldn't and he wouldn't let her. He could hear footsteps following close behind and they were catching up to his. 

"Come here," the seemingly calm voice called out. "I am not going to hurt you. Not yet." 

His eyes fixed upon an herb that sat still beside a trashcan. 

He dashed towards the can and let her body slide in. He used the medicinal herb on her, but her arm still grasped tightly across her abdomen. 

"Hang in there, Jill." His voice cracked and he shut the lid on the can. 

He pulled his gun out and pointed in the direction that he had heard the voice.

The blonde captain walked in looking straight ahead towards Chris. 

He fired the weapon at Wesker, who easily dodged the bullet and then launched himself at the STARS member. 

His fist landed on Chris's stomach and he fell to his knees in pain. A hole burst through Wesker's arm and he stepped back. 

His attention now fully turned to the young, Jill Valentine. Her gun was aimed at him and she fired again. This time, the shot landed on his shoulder, sending him staggering back. 

"I should have killed you when I had the chance." He slipped out a knife and flung it at her. 

"Chris," she let his name slip out. She gave out a sigh of relief before she fell to the floor; she was motionless. 

"You bastard!" Chris lunged himself at the tyrant; his eyes had been coated by hatred. 

Wesker evaded the attack and then landed his elbow on Chris's back, sending him into the ground. He turned him over and punched him harshly in the gut.

"You scoundrel! You cheated your way up to being leader. I can't believe I actually let you."

Chris coughed up blood and weakly rolled over, evading another of Wesker's attack.

"Oh, those words really touch me." Wesker responded and dashed towards him. 

He kicked Chris across the dirt and he landed with a thud. "You pathetic weakling! Fight m-"

He vomited vital fluid on to the floor. 

"What did you do to me, Chris!?" He fell on his knees and held his head in his hands.   
"That shard that was injected in me-mluah-it was-"

Wesker's vision was becoming hazy and his head felt as if it were going to burst. "Chris…Chris…help me…" He began to moan loudly and he fell back. 

"Wesker?" He pushed himself up from the ground and turned to look at his former captain. He stepped back surprised. "What in the hell!?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I hope you liked it, and I would like to give a special thanks to one of my reviewers (Chris) for inspiring me to continue writing. *.~


	4. In the Past I Chose to Live

Hello. I have returned with another chapter on a silver platter for all of you. I hope you enjoy it! *.~

D*I don't own Resident Evil and or any of the characters mentioned in this fic

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ His dark shades fell to the ground, revealing his dead bright red eyes. His gaze seemed to pierce through Chris. His face was now pale and his lips were of a violet color. 

Chris stepped back as the strong man pushed up from the ground, groaning loudly. Wesker reached out and his hands locked on to Chris's shoulders. He desperately tried to pull away from the tyrant, but it was no use. Wesker's super human strength did not allow him to move an inch. He felt the cold teeth sink into his shoulder and an overwhelming pain ran through his right arm as the warm blood trickled down.

"Ugh!" Wesker pulled away and shook his head. He gave a deadly grin and fresh blood slid down his teeth. "What ever the hell you did to me, Chris, you will pay!"

The STARS member, half in a daze, tried his chance at escaping. He limped as fast as he possibly go, to a patch of trees. His head was feeling light and the only thing that he could think about was Jill. Fear took over him; he knew Wesker was getting ready to charge at him. 

How had he returned to such a place as this? How could he have set himself up again to be the victim of such a horrible scene? 

He couldn't do it anymore; he let himself fall on the cold dirt ground. He turned to look up at the sky one last time before Wesker came into view.

"Have you given up already!?" He took him by the jaw and slammed him against a tree. Something clicked in Chris's mind and he reached into his pocket with his left hand. He revealed his shiny metal combat knife and before Wesker had noticed, it pierced through his head. His hand tightened around Chris's jaw as the pain slowly took over him. Adrenaline flooded Chris's veins and he pulled the knife out of Wesker's bleeding head. This man was the one that had done most harm to Jill! He was the bastard who haunted his nightmares! The one who had ruined his trust in people! The knife reentered Wesker's head over and over again. 

Chris felt to the ground with a thud and Wesker reached up. He drew the knife out easily and it slipped out of his hand.

Wesker's eyes opened wide and he fell to the ground, gasping for air. The blood rushed down his face and his red gleaming eyes turned a cold black. His knees crashed against the dirt and as if pleading to have his life returned, he glanced at Chris. His eyes shut and he fell to the ground, lifeless. 

Chris held his arm with the palm of his left hand and scurried towards the site where he had last seen Jill. His mind was flooded with memories of the years they had spent together. He finally arrived to the silent place where the woman he most loved had brutally fallen. 

There she was, still lying motionless. "Jill, please be alive!" he cried, taking her in his weak arms. He felt the pain, but he couldn't let her go. She wouldn't die, she couldn't die. The old blood on her shirt contrasted sharply with the fresh blood running from his own wounds. 

He desperately ran around the island, searching for their lost helicopter. "You haunt me, Wesker. Even when you're gone you haunt me!" His arm was giving out, but he wouldn't let her go. 

"Please! Please!Please!" He heard her begin to moan and he took in a deep breath. "You can't turn into a zombie, Jill. Please, listen to me and stay with me!" 

There it was in front of him. Such an immense structure, up in flames. 

He felt something warm slip down his cheek and watched a tear fall on her face. "Jill," he croaked. "I love you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Authors Note:

Hope you liked it. I'll write more soon, promise. Don't forget to review *.~

~GoddessLegolas~


	5. Acapulco Gold

D*Resident Evil does not belong to me and neither do any of the characters in this fic

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He pushed her tightly against his chest and he noticed that her heart was still beating. He smiled, even though that hurt, too. His hopes and dreams were no longer there. He was numb. He wondered if he was still alive.

A world between life and sleep veiled his eyes. Then, a buzzing sound. It became louder. No! His heart skipped a beat and he turned. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion for him. A strong gust of wind sent him faltering back and there was a helicopter.

A helicopter! He could actually hear his heart thumping hard against his chest. He felt like crying for the first time in his life. The relief that he felt was unimaginable. 

"Chris, is she okay?" Brad took the woman from his arms and took her into the chopper. Chris could no longer move; everything was so unclear to him. "Chris?" He could hear someone's voice calling out to him, but he didn't care anymore. 

Chris swayed. His body felt like it was no longer there. He felt despair overpower him and he collapsed, unconscious.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The sun arose on Acapulco lighting up the golden landscape. The warm touch of summer breeze flew in through the window to a sleeping woman. Jill opened her eyes and she stared up at the ceiling. It had been one month since that 'incident', but she still couldn't get over it. 

"Chris," she murmured to herself, but instead of crying over lost memories, she rose from her bed.

She stood at the edge of the shore; the waves were caressing her legs. She stared out into the beautiful ocean, but she was missing something. Rather, she was missing someone.

Two warm arms wrapped gently around her waist. 

"Jill." The way that he whispered in her ear made chills run up her spine.

He took her hand and slipped something around her thin finger. She took it up to her eyes. The diamond ring glittered so beautifully. She couldn't believe that he had actually gotten this for her on their trip over here.

"Will you marry me?" She twirled around to meet him face to face. 

"Chris."

She threw herself into his arms and he hugged her back. 

"Of course I will," she responded.

He ran his fingers through her hair delicately and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Authors Note: 

Konnichiwa,

I know it was not long at all, but I enjoyed writing it for you. I hope you enjoyed reading it! Please, let me know what you thought about it, no? I will probably write more Resident Evil fics, it was a lot of fun. Arigato! 

Sayonnara*.~

~GoddessLegolas~ 


End file.
